vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Feynriel
|-| Feynriel= |-| Torpor= Summary Feynriel was born to Arianni, a Dalish elf, and a traveling Human Antivan merchant named Vincento. Feynriel's father abandoned him, forcing Arianni to abandon her clan and raise Feynriel alone in Kirkwall's Alienage. When he was eight years old, he began to display magical abilities, but his mother refused to send him to the Circle of Magi. As a Dalish elf, she believed she knew enough about magic to teach him to hide and control his powers. It worked for a few years, until it became apparent that Feynriel was no ordinary mage. When his nightmares became more severe and demons began whispering to him in his dreams Arianni, fearing for her son's life, contacted Ser Thrask for help, as she knew him to be sympathetic to mages. Feynriel saw this as betrayal and fled his home. He first began by seeking out his father, who was back in Kirkwall. Vincento directed him to an ex-templar by the name of Samson, known for helping runaway mages. Samson led him to Captain Reiner for help, but Feynriel was instead captured to be sold as a slave. When Hawke saved him from the slavers, he expressed a desire to join the Dalish, who he believed could teach him to control his dreams and his magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C Name: Feynriel Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elf-blooded, Mage, Apostate, Dreamer | Sloth Abomination (conditional) Powers and Abilities: Magic, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Prophetic dreams, can gain entrance into The Fade (The realm of spirits and dreams), likely many others (Since he was not officially trained, one cannot determine how versatile his magical abilities are) | Same as before but enhanced to a higher level, Charismatic Persuasion, Shapeshifting, Possession (In true form), Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Sleep Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can shape the Fade to adjust to his whims), Power Modification and Power Bestowal (Gives Hawke new powers if he decides to help), Resistance to Magic, likely many others Attack Potency: Unknown (Was not officially trained with magic, and thus it is not possible to properly determine how strong he is, albeit he should be extremely powerful as a dreamer) | At least Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level (As a dreamer abomination, he should be superior to regular abominations such as Anders and the one that fought the Warden) Speed: Unknown | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level (Superior to Anders and the abomination that fought the Warden) Range: Unknown | At the very least Citywide (Capable of affecting people's dreams from across Kirkwall) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average | Gifted (Can easily trick Hawke and Feynriel into trusting him, as well as convince them that this would be better for Feynriel. Manipulated Hawke into fighting his "brothers". Has also got an extensive magical knowledge) Weaknesses: As a dreamer, he usually attracts demons from the Fade and could prove too frail of mind to survive a demonic possession | None notable Key: Base | Possessed by Torpor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7